The Story Of Blake:Part 1
by Blake the Dog
Summary: A story about a dog with unusual powers and his past.
1. Prologue

This is a story about Blake's past. There is a three year span but I'm only going over year one in this story. I'll probably put his bio on my description later.

Declaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic character because Sega does. I do however own Blake the dog.

Prologue

For some reason that morning Cream couldn't get back to sleep. She had woke up at six in the morning and had tried to get back to sleep for half an hour. So, without anything to do in bed, she decided to watch the sunrise. After getting dressed in her usual outfit she quietly exited her room so she would not wake up Cheese. She walked down the steps and exited the door.

Cream stopped to take a deep breath, feeling the fresh air fill up in her lungs. She loved all mornings because of the sounds, sights, and smells. She was about to sit down on the porch when her eye caught something a little ways off in the distance. At first she thought it was just a shadow, but upon further inspection she saw a body. She then discovered it was a person.

She ran towards the person who was face down on the ground. She carefully flipped the body on to its back. The person was a brown furred dog with white facial fur. From far away the dog could probably be mistaken as Tails. The only thing that differed was that the dog's tail was slim and not bushy like Tails's. Plus, he only had one. The dog wore a black hoodie and blue jeans. His shoes were black with a thick yellow stripe down the middle and a big yellow dot at the ankles.

Cream check and to her relief found that he was breathing. He was just unconscious. She felt his forehead and found that it was hot to touch. "What do I do?" she thought, "He's sick and he need immediate help. I have to get him inside. Mom should know what to do." She ran back inside her house to wake her mom.


	2. Making Friends

Blake could feel a bit of movement in his slumber. His whole body was warm, which to him was unusual. He was use to sleeping outside, why was he warm? After coming out of his rough slumber he took a quick sniff of the air. The air was warm and had a slight smell of cinnamon, either from a candle, or incent. He moved his arm slightly to feel cloth over top of him. He soon realized it was a blanket.

He cautiously peeked out of his left eye. He seemed to be laying on a couch in the center a large living room. The walls were a dark yellow and the carpet was blue. There was a lit fireplace that gave off a warm, orange glow. Blake scanned the room some more. His eyes settled on two rabbits sitting in chairs opposite of him. The one was a young rabbit who's hair was a tan or cream color. The other rabbit was a lot older, probably the younger rabbit's mother, who was the same color as the younger rabbit.

Blake slowly opened both eyes. The younger rabbit let out a gasp as he did."Look mommy," she said, "He's waking up." Blake slowly sat up on the couch. "Hello, are you okay?" the rabbit asked coming up to the couch.

"Yeah, I think so," Blake replied, "Where am I?"

"You're in our home," The older rabbit answered, "My name is Vanilla. This is my daughter Cream." Cream gave a quick bow. A blue thing flew out from behind Cream. It wore a red tie on its body. "And this is Cream's Chao, Cheese." Cheese replied with a quick squeal of excitement. "We brought you in when we saw you on our front lawn. If it wasn't for Cream you wouldn't be here right now." Blake gave a quick cough. "You also seem to have caught something, so please take it easy."

Blake slowly stood up, "I know this may be sudden, but where is your bathroom?" He asked.

"Down the hall to the left," Cream replied. Cream watched him follow her directions. He seemed to wobble a bit as he went on his way. Cream stood in complete awe as she watched this stranger. He seemed like a total alien to Cream.

"I'm going to make some pancakes for him," Vanilla said, "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please," Cream replied. Cream began to fold up the blanket that Blake was under earlier. After she was done Blake exited the bathroom. He came back into the living room and sat down on the couch. His fur seemed shinier to Cream and his clothes seemed to be brighter. Vanilla entered the room with two plates, which had three pancakes on them that were slightly buttered. She placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Do you mind if I ask for your name?" Vanilla asked.

Blake who was already on his second pancake quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, "My name is Blake," he answered. He then began on his second pancake. Cream gave a bit of her pancakes to Cheese and began eating. After Cream was finished eating Blake stood up. "Thank you for the pancakes Vanilla," Blake said, "but I have to get going."

"Wait you can't leave yet," Cream said running up to Blake's arm and tugging on it slightly, "We just met." Cream felt her eyes start to tear up. What happened to his sickness, Cream wondered. At the sight of Cream about to cry Blake's heart broke.

"Well, I guess I can stay," Blake said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. As soon as those words came out of his mouth the doorbell rang. Vanilla opened the door to reveal a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress.

"Hello Amy," Vanilla said.

"Hi Vanilla," Amy replied, "Is Cream home?"

"Amy!"Cream exclaimed racing towards the door, "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," Amy replied. Amy looked past Cream, Cheese and Vanilla and settled her eyes directly on Blake, "Who's that?"

As soon as Blake opened his mouth to answer, Cream blurted out his name, "His name is Blake. We found him on our front lawn." Amy tried to restrain herself from laughing, but she couldn't fight it. She gave out a few snickers and then she burst into laughter.

"So you found a dog on your front lawn," Amy said through her laughs, "So is he your new pet? Are you going to keep him on a leash and walk him around town?" Blake instantly blushed. Right then and there he wished he wasn't a dog. Cream saw Blake embarrassment and she tried to stop Amy's laughter. After she couldn't she just closed the door behind her as she exited the house. After a couple of minutes Cream opened the door again.

"Are you coming, Blake?" She asked. Amy laughter had stopped for now. Blake had nothing better to do, so he followed Cream out the door.

Blake shielded his eyes from the blazing sun above as he exited Cream's house. He noted that it was probably around noon considering that the sun was in the middle of the sky. "What do you want to do Blake?" Cream asked. Blake looked around at the landscape. He didn't see much to it, just some trees and short grass.

"I'd just like a walk," Blake said, "To get to know the place." Amy started to giggle, but Cream elbowed her arm, signaling her to stop. As soon as Blake took two steps forward a black hedgehog raced right by him with a blue hedgehog right on his heels.

"I'm catching up to you Shadow," The blue hedgehog said.

"You never catch up to me faker," the black hedgehog said in response. Trailing after the hedgehog was a two tailed fox with orange fur. He stopped to catch his breath right in front of Blake.

"Come on guys," the fox panted, "Can you at least slow down a little bit." The fox then look at Amy and Cream. "Hey Cream, hey Amy. How are you?"

"Fine," Amy said, "Sonic and Shadow racing again. The fox nodded. He then looked at Blake.

"Hello, who are you?" he asked. Blake made sure he said his name before anyone else.

"My names Blake," Blake replied, "I came here last night."

"Nice to meet you Blake," the fox said extending his arm and offering his hand to Blake. Blake took Tails' hand and shook it. "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails."

"Nice to meet you too, Tails," Blake said. Then a bat came out of nowhere and landed right behind Tails. Something glistened in her hand that caught Blake's eye. "Excuse me, but can I see what you holding," Blake said approaching the bat.

"No way kid," She replied, "I'm on the run. See you later." The bat ran off in the direction the hedgehogs went earlier. As soon as she was out of sight a red echidna came up to the group.

"Did you see a Rouge run by here," he asked.

"She went that way Knuckles," Tails said pointing the way the sneaky bat went. Knuckles instantly ran off the way Tails pointed.

"I don't see what the fuss is about because she no longer has the thing she stole," Blake said with a smirk. He opened his hand, which had been closed ever since Rouge left. In his hand, he held the yellow chaos emerald.


End file.
